With the proliferation of mobile devices and mobile applications connected to the Internet and with the growth of social networking and content on the Internet in general, more and more people are sharing content with other people on a regular basis. To share content that people may like or that they think others may like, people may forward links to the content to other people via email, tweeting, texting or posting to a web-site or social networking site. Likewise, those people may in turn forward the forwarded content to other people, and so on. As a result of one person sharing content, a multitude of users may interact with the same content. This sharing and forwarding may occur with a plurality of different content from different sources. It is challenging to identify, track and analyze the forwarding and sharing of such content via the multitude of users, devices and sources of content.